


恶魔之心

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brotherhood, Comfort No Hurt, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Living Together, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 亲情向，讲述DMC5后，三个斯巴达后裔试着互相理解与相处的小短篇合集。
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. 维吉尔不仅学会了接受自己的人性，还学会了与之共处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Дьявольские души](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719131) by Умикуса. 



吊扇的叶片磨碎了空气与黄色灯光。维吉尔紧紧握住阎魔刀的刀柄，让自己喘口气，把心爱的宝刀横放在大腿上。他坐在事务所一楼。但丁还在睡觉，经历了在魔界的漫长跋涉后，他得以此恢复力量。维吉尔不需要睡那么久，而此刻，他坐在一张破旧的皮沙发上，等待着，几乎找不到勇气向自己承认：他想留下来。

维吉尔知道，弟弟只要一睡醒，就会马上去点他一直挂在嘴边的披萨，而尼禄肯定会打电话过来。

尼禄。

他的儿子。

维吉尔无法否认心中的动荡。他还记得自己在V的伪装下，与那个男孩共度的点点滴滴。尼禄是一个人类。这是他唯一能想到的。

“人类。”

正是从尼禄身上，他看到了这个词的全部含义：不止是脆弱的躯体——还有人心的力量。这种力量能做很多事，能宽恕他人、为别人而战，以及向垂死者伸出援手。维吉尔的手抚过阎魔刀光滑的刀鞘，在这触摸中寻求支撑：他不喜欢回忆起那些时光。有太多的感受了。当他的恶魔一面被剥夺后，他就像被撕成了碎片一样——他感受到了毁灭性的软弱和罪孽的重担。

现在，维吉尔不仅学会了接受自己内心的人性，还学会了与之共处。是的，他看到了但丁桌上的这张照片，并强迫自己细看照片中那些血脉的特征——让自己的心因古远的悲痛而流血。

在沉重而悠闲的步履下，楼梯嘎吱作响。维吉尔知道但丁不想让他走。但丁下楼了，当他们目光相遇时，维吉尔能看到他眼中亮起的光——弟弟的依恋令人愉悦，他向自己承认了这一点。

“你最好已经给披萨店打过电话了。我快饿死了。”

“没有。自己照顾自己。”

“你还是一如既往的无情。”但丁叹了口气，装腔作势地捂住了心口。

维吉尔扬起嘴角，但丁也肆意笑了起来。年长的斯巴达之子站起身，拿起了武士刀——年幼的那个举起双手，那张厚脸皮上的笑意根本停不下来。维吉尔绕过他的弟弟，用刀鞘捅了捅他的后背，然后上楼了。

“你个混蛋。”但丁轻笑着说。

***

好不容易从杂志堆里找出的那一本书没让维吉尔手不释卷，反而让他感到了厌倦。一感觉到尼禄的接近，他的阅读兴趣就彻底消失了。书本是个绝佳的盾牌，可他的尊严不允许他躲着自己的儿子，于是他放下书，看着把脏靴子一脚抬到桌子上的弟弟——但丁看了一眼屋门，翻开一本黄色杂志。

尼禄冲进了事务所，愣住了，喘着粗气，目光从一个亲人跳到另一个亲人身上。维吉尔不难理解：这个孩子心中掀起了一股情感的风暴，无法言表。他从儿子的眼睛里看出了这一点，而他那火急火燎的动作、紧握的拳头、颤抖的嘴唇都是证据。

“哦，是你啊。”但丁嘲弄的目光在尼禄身上巡梭，“我还以为是送外卖的。”

尼禄瞪着但丁，然后他笑了：

“抱歉，伙计，妮可差点撞到你的外卖小哥，他把全部披萨都掉地上了。”

“你就是这样问候你最爱的叔叔的。你真是给他带来了个好消息啊。”但丁咕哝着放下了杂志，把脚从桌子上拿了下来。

尼禄石化了。维吉尔不太了解人情，但当他们的亲戚关系被提及，当他捕捉到儿子眼中闪过的光时，一种熟悉的感觉涌上心头。

敲门声打破了这个尴尬的时刻。外卖来了。

维吉尔拒绝进食，看着尼禄坐在桌边嚼着披萨。尼禄无视了他的视线，但最终还是转过身来，挑衅地看着维吉尔——真是个肆无忌惮的孩子——维吉尔笑了笑。

“能别盯着我吗？”

“你很烦吗？”

“是啊……不，不是。”尼禄骤然爆发“我烦的不是这个，而是你”，他戳了戳同时把两块披萨塞进嘴里的但丁，“那么久都没说过话了，你个老混蛋！而你……你……”

尼禄激动得语无伦次，但维吉尔明白：你抛下了我。扯掉了我的手。我孤身一人。他安静下来，叼着一块披萨，跳下了桌子，开始在房间里到处乱转。

“现在已经无所谓了。我……我不能再要求爸爸牵着我的手带我去游乐园，要我最爱的叔叔骑摩托车带我兜风。”尼禄停下来喘了口气，维吉尔看着他的肩膀因急促的呼吸而抽动着，“我——我只是很高兴你们回来了。你们两个都回来了。”

“我可以带你去兜风。”

维吉尔叹了口气：

“闭嘴，但丁。”

“你就是嫉妒他把我称为最爱的叔叔。”


	2. 一想到自己的儿子，维吉尔就感到脆弱，他讨厌这种感觉（这让他害怕）

对于日子、星期、月份，维吉尔完全没有概念。在魔界里，这些字眼都无关紧要，因为它们没有用武之地。那里没有周末，也没有冬假。

年长的斯巴达之子正学着适应这些小事，甚至买了一册小日历，让它孤零零地立在床头柜上。

今天是星期五，维吉尔告诉自己：“这很重要，因为星期六我买的书就要到了。”。今天是周五，之所以重要，是因为尼禄要来了。一想到自己的儿子，维吉尔就感到脆弱，他讨厌这种感觉（这让他害怕）。

***

今晚尼禄要来。而此时，维吉尔坐在皮沙发上，盯着半杯咖啡。一杯味道苦涩的饮料对他来说也如此奇异而陌生。尼禄踢开了门，手里抱着一大堆但丁说要拿去卖掉的恶魔残骸（他的弟弟有很多可疑的熟人）。

“你们好！”

他儿子真是个吵闹的小孩。

维吉尔把冷咖啡一口饮尽，放下空杯子，打了个招呼。当尼禄意识到自己正与父亲独处时，维吉尔发现了他眼神的变化。他们依旧不习惯彼此的存在，而对之间这层亲属关系的认知更是雪上加霜：从某种意义上说，这迫使他们尝试建立联系。

年轻的猎人尴尬地笑了笑，把手里的东西往地上一扔。维吉尔皱起眉头：非常吵闹的小孩。

“呃……但丁呢？”

“楼上。他在臭美自己的大衣呢。”

实际上，他弟弟只是在清理外套，外表是但丁难得关心的几件事之一。而从尼禄脸上的表情来看，他想象出了另一种答案。

但丁懒洋洋的脚步声打散了年轻猎人的幻想，扰乱了维吉尔对儿子的凝视。

“来吧，看看你都给我带了些什么。”但丁凑了过去。

尼禄冲着脚下那堆宝贝摊开双臂。但丁嗤笑一声，拔出了一把巨型刺剑。

“太好了，我认识一个喜欢这种玩意的人。”

尼禄眺了一眼他的老伙计，似乎准备改变主意了。

“别担心，孩子，不会出问题的。”

但丁笑着拍拍侄子的肩膀，而尼禄咧嘴一笑：

“随你怎么说，老东西，出了事你自己负责。”

维吉尔万分厌恶地意识到，自己对他们相处得如此轻松有些羡慕，甚至是嫉妒。

但丁把尼禄带来的存货都翻了个遍，对每一件物品都发表了评论，而这些小玩意的主人只会对某些尖酸刻薄的评价反唇相稽。

“嘿，你怎么看？”

但丁给维吉尔扔了一把胁差：这把短刃轻盈而优雅，含有恶魔的成分。

“有识之人会花大价钱买下来。”

“你是个有识之士。”

“我不是人。”

但丁笑了笑，搂住尼禄的肩膀。

“来嘛，给你的家人买件礼物，为这种小东西多花几千美元，就像你爱干的那样。”

哦对，但丁会得到15%的抽成。

如果维吉尔非要买这把刀，唯一的目的肯定是为了把它插到亲爱的弟弟身上。

“但丁，够了。如果你们谁想要这些东西的话，直接拿走就行了。”

“小子，你这点肯定不是从你爹那继承来的。”

维吉尔同意但丁的观点：这颗心来自他的母亲。

“谢谢你的提议，但阎魔刀是我唯一需要的武器。”

“我不怀疑。”尼禄伸出手，嘴角在窘困的笑容中颤抖。

“他都抱着阎魔刀睡觉了，有什么好怀疑的。”但丁无耻地大笑起来，手还搭在维吉尔的儿子身上。

“但丁，你把剑放在床上也没用。你睡得太死了，就算有恶魔来吃掉你也发现不了。”

“但我哥会救我。”

“这是对我的强大的认可。”

“这……”

维吉尔的注意力转移到了尼禄身上，那孩子从怀抱里挣脱出来，往但丁的“办公”场所走去。年轻的恶魔猎人倒在椅子上，双腿往桌上一扔。在他们相识后，他的儿子肯定就开始在有意无意中模仿斯巴达的次子了：维吉尔很早就在尼禄身上看到了弟弟的身影。

魔剑士听着双胞胎弟弟的的抨击。他当然不打算承认这一点。

“你最好开始干活了，但丁。”

传奇恶魔猎人笑了起来，意识到他们平素的口角还没发展到标准高潮——一场战斗——就结束了。但丁默默拣出几件极度危险、不适用于人类的物品，把它们拖进储藏室里去了。

“我都还没来得及打个盹。”针对这场未遂的例行打斗，尼禄评论道。

“我想，我有话要跟你说。”

该对儿子说些什么？维吉尔想过很多很多。他回忆起平凡人会对孩子们说的话，想起了斯巴达曾经对他说过的话，甚至还有那些他观察过的恶魔。但这些都是愚蠢而无关紧要的。重要的是，他该对自己的孩子说些什么？

尼禄把腿从桌子上拿了下来，兴致勃勃地往前倾身。他稚气的兴奋简直写在了脸上，在那双眼睛里尤为明亮。

“对不起，我伤害了你。”

“你想我原谅你的‘拿手好戏’吗？”

“不。这是我唯一能做的。我很抱歉，给你造成的伤害。”

“我……我明白了。我想原谅你也是我唯一能做的。”

维吉尔淡然一笑：这个孩子的心值得他去尊重。而他本人从未原谅过自己的父亲。


	3. 但丁爱着他的哥哥，而这份爱就像一把插在心上的刀

但丁躺在旧沙发上，闭起眼，享受着那台古董点唱机发出的咕噜声，演奏着他最喜欢的歌曲，就跟二十年前一样。咕噜声——斯巴达的长子是这样理解的，转到了最大音量。传奇恶魔猎人都能听到维吉尔隔着书本传来的烦躁怒吼了，再大声一点点，他就要下来了。

但丁爱他的哥哥，而这份爱就像一把刀，直插在他心头，这叶金属带着倒刺，无情如时针一般，在他心上不停地转啊转，留下深痛剧创。

当维吉尔堕入魔界时，这把刀涂上了毒药。

当尼洛安杰罗被杀死时，这把刀刺穿了他的心脏。

当哥哥以长满触手的恶心形象归来，当但丁将与自己同名的大剑刺进“胞兄”胸前的那只大眼睛里时——那把刀掉落在他空荡荡的肋骨间，回声震响。

现在维吉尔要过来了，这一秒他走出了房间——但丁听不见他的脚步声，没人能听见，但他就是知道；他的哥哥情绪稳定。他也平心静气，就像维吉尔一样。而空洞的胸腔里还有什么东西在跳动，也许，那片该死的金属已经付出了代价，被他的血肉所包裹。

不必抬起眼皮，但丁就知道维吉尔正站在楼梯旁，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛凝视着他。冰霜般的眼神冻住了他。

“这个宝贝对我来说太重要了，你可不能砍它。”

“你太多愁善感了。”维吉尔冷冷拖着调子说。

“我不觉得丢人。”

“这东西妨碍我了。必须让它闭嘴。”

‘东西’——但丁在心里苦笑一声。有些时候，维吉尔似乎不知道某些事物的名称，或者他只是忘了。

“爱莫能助，这小丫头不听任何人指挥。”

“那我就砸了它。”

“那你得出维修费。”

但丁在打赌，他暗暗下注维吉尔不会把机子弄坏。音乐断了。斯巴达的次子震惊了。

“你干了什么？”

让维吉尔支付维修费就跟让但丁还清债务一样难。他还没准备好去接这块烫手山芋。

“我拔掉了插头。”

***

但丁绕着点唱机爬了好几圈，却始终找不到那根线。在这过程中他甚至觉得该好好清洗一下这玩意了，它都落满灰了，当然，这依然只是一个想法。最后他得出结论，维吉尔把电源线扯出来烧掉了。

但丁冒着风险把手探进了底座下方，没过几分钟，他的四肢都趴下了，脸颊蹭在肮脏的地板上。他上次扫地是什么时候的事了？

“找到了！”

“你在干什么？”

哥哥的语调像一块冷冰掉进了收获的炽热喜悦中。

“我在为你打扫卫生。”

“于是你用自己的头发做扫帚。”

但丁笑了，维吉尔的尖刻评论透过浓暖的茫茫怀念传进了他的耳朵。

“用你的也行。”

黑暗骑士瞪了他一眼，他顿时毛骨悚然。

维吉尔转过身走向但丁的桌子，坐到椅子上，将阎魔刀放到自己面前，一举一动斩钉截铁。而传奇恶魔猎人还是能捕捉到哥哥片刻停留在母亲照片上的目光。

“你必须把‘Delux-II MP3’修好。”

他肯定是从哪里查到的，连但丁自己都不知道这个词。

“我们来比一场，谁输了谁来修。”

维吉尔笑了笑，从桌上拿起阎魔刀。

“我不会输的，但丁。”

维吉尔将刀重重一挥，开辟出一条通往那块已经被他们摧毁的荒地的路。天刚破晓，淡粉色的天空降临于晦暗的沙土，照亮了这片布满大坑的贫瘠之地。附近还有几棵倒下的树。

“开始吧。”

维吉尔的嗓音压得更低了：当兴致被挑起时，他哥哥语调总会有所不同。比如即将而来的战斗。

但丁暗笑一声，他完全能理解这种感觉。刀剑的语言总是更亲切更明了，也许，他们最真诚的谈话都是通过兵刃相交进行的。

“我不会束手就擒的，维吉尔！”

斯巴达的次子一个转身，脚尖一点便是一劈——大剑砍在了地面上。

“太迟钝。”

哥哥的笑声随着刺穿肋骨的一击响起。但丁抓住滑溜溜的剑身，把它拔了出来，挥向维吉尔。听到对方锁骨断裂的脆响，但丁哈哈大笑起来。

“你也是。”

接着传奇恶魔猎人的膝盖挨了一脚，膝盖骨和关节碎裂，他还击，折断了对手的肋骨。骨头的碎片扎破了维吉尔的肺部，他低声嘶吼，咳出了鲜血，举拳打破了但丁的下巴和鼻子。

接下来遭殃的是一棵树，维吉尔直直飞了过去。一根树枝从身侧穿透了他，直插他背部被击中后差点咳出来的肝脏。

“跟你说，我有个好主意。”但丁清了清哑着的嗓子说。

“投降。”

“不。”

“那就闭嘴。”

但丁握着离他胸口只有几英寸之遥的阎魔刀。

“尼禄。”

“什么？”

“他很懂机械这方面的，让他来修吧。”

维吉尔冷笑一声，抽回刀刃，把上面的血抖掉，归刀入鞘。

“他不会轻易同意的。”

“是啊。”

他们相视一笑，就像回到了小时候，那时每当他们产生了相同的想法，往往是恶作剧，他们都会这样笑。


	4. 但丁：“恶魔要么欢笑，要么落泪。”

但丁活在当下。他不爱回望过去，在那段日子里，他做过最好的决定就是向自己储藏室里的拖把求婚，最差的决定则是喝得酩酊大醉。仅仅因为他无法接受这个事实：他是一个残破不堪的身影，是整个家族唯一苟活下来的人。无尽的孤独、酒精与鲜血交融，汇聚成河。

但丁肯定是对这台机子入了迷，尽管他一开始把它打开只是为了找哥哥的乐子。当然也为了听音乐。他实在是太无聊了，一无聊他就会胡思乱想，而但丁无法忍受这一点。最好别这么干——在思绪里独自漫游。

“所以，你们在凌晨五点打电话给我，说是有什么生死攸关的困难，结果就是为了让我来修这玩意？”尼禄的声音里充满了把他俩揍一顿的强烈冲动。

“Delux-II MP3。”维吉尔不动声色地纠正道。

这意味着他会被揍两顿。但丁没忍住露出笑容，附和着点点头。

“没错，孩子。”他确认道，往后一靠，把椅子的前腿抬起来，摇摇晃晃地保持平衡。

“你们，他妈的，在逗我。”

“不，这是个相当严肃的问题。”

尼禄看着他，眼神让传奇猎人相信自己的帅脸会再次被靴子击中。而上一次，那一脚踹的，简直就是来自他亲爱的哥哥的一句延迟问候。

“我为什么要干这破事，而不是睡觉？”

“因为你爱我们。”

尼禄尬住了，坐在（已经被他占为己有的）沙发上的维吉尔僵住了——但丁还挺得意，一句话就戳中了他们两个的痛点。

“还有别的理由吗？”

他的侄子交叉双臂，眯起眼睛。

“你想要什么圣诞礼物我们都送。”

“我是认真的，但丁。”

“那你想要什么？”

维吉尔沉着的语调浇灭了尼禄心头的火。他沉默下来，也许年轻的猎人曾经对自己的父亲有过很多很多的愿望，可时至今日，那些愿望要么已经被他抛之脑后，要么难以启齿。

“你可以以后再告诉我。”

“如果你……你们做不到呢？”

“那你就再想一个。”

他们用别无二致的目光直视对方，但丁几乎能看见随着碰撞产生的紧张气氛。他还记得第一次与这孩子目光相遇时的感觉，他从男孩的眼睛里看到了自己哥哥的眼神。

“哇，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”

父子同时转向但丁。

“你说什么啊，老家伙？”

“我是说，我很享受家庭气氛。”

这两个人让他想起了街边的猫：警惕、谨慎、充满好奇，盯着对方，迈出如履薄冰的步伐。

“但丁，别笑了。”维吉尔从牙缝里挤出一句。

“如果恶魔不笑的话，他就得哭了。”

“你喝醉酒了吗，老东西？”

***

尼禄知道该怎么修好它。

但丁看着侄子咬着一把螺丝刀，坐在一堆电线和电路板中间。他还看见哥哥用一种深长而饶有趣味的眼神凝视着自己的儿子。

斯巴达的次子真的开始考虑怎么帮助这两个人，但他的介入说不定只会让事情变得更糟。也许，他该做的是保护自己的脸不被家人暴打。

“孩子，注意了啊，如果你把它弄坏了，你得买台新的。”

“首先，我不会把它弄坏，其次，这是你们自己的错。”

但丁妥协地举起双手。

“我相信你，别让叔叔失望。”

“闭嘴行吗。”

维吉尔依然注视着，现在被盯的人是他。当但丁和尼禄交谈时，他总是这副表情。但丁并不想深入了解这表情的含义，藏在冰山底下的妒意已经足够多了。

“我好冷，吉尔，你看书去吧。”

维吉尔冷哼一声。

“难道你的幼稚之火不足以温暖你吗？”

但丁很确定，魔剑士的意思是“愚蠢”。

“没有什么能温暖我冰冷的心。”

这就是戏剧性的最纯粹形式。传奇恶魔猎人热爱戏剧性——真相和谎言总是如此接近，近到融为一体，没人知道真相何时会从你嘴里掉出来。

“你们的叽叽喳喳吵到我了。”尼禄叼着一根绿色的线咕哝着。

“我不多说了。”

维吉尔真的安静了下来。

但丁观察着自己的侄子。遇见这个乖戾的男孩，对一个背负杀灭血亲之罪的恶魔来说意义重大。太重大了——那时他惊呆了，太过害怕了，以至于后来很长一段时间，他都宁愿和侄子保持距离。斯巴达，他真的害怕重蹈覆辙，害怕自己的出现或愚蠢会毁掉另一个亲人。他的恐惧如此真实如此笨拙。当尼禄的手臂被扯下来时，传奇猎人的十根手指都在担忧中颤抖——他毕竟还是个需要保护的凡人孩子，而但丁一直试着保护他。为此，他脸上挨了一拳，也得到了一个机会，让他们三个成为一家人。

“我修好了。”

“谢谢你，尼禄。”

-TBC-


	5. 尼禄：一个无限孤独的男孩

但丁劝他留下来吃早饭：“既然你都来得那么早了，和我们一起吃点东西吧。”然后他就骑车去买披萨了，只留下他和维吉尔目目相觑。为此尼禄想赏自己“最爱的”叔叔一顿毒打。和老爸同处一室，而且没有他的胞弟来缓解气氛，这可太尴尬了。那老东西肯定是故意的，也不知道是想帮忙还是想表达甩手不干了。

尼禄提醒自己，他已经不是个第一次见到爸爸的小孩了，但这就是他现在的感觉。他坐在沙发上，尽力不把自己的状态透露给坐在另一端的半魔。在绝对的死寂中，他能听见吊扇轻声作响。尼禄即想逃，又想留，他局促地搓着手指，瞟着旁边的人：他的父亲很平静，好像一只插满了钢针的刺猬——他不想被扎伤。男孩在心中念叨着：‘你不能继续装作若无其事的样子。’

“我有问题。”

“问。”

“我的母亲。”

维吉尔转过身来，灰蓝色的眼睛暗淡下去，就像暴风雨来临前的密布阴云。尼禄意识到，他的母亲对父亲来说似乎并非毫无意义，此刻的维吉尔不再像一块坚不可摧的寒冰，让人无从接近。

“你对她一无所知吗？”

当地的妓女。但年轻的猎人开口道：

“是啊。”

维吉尔点点头，转回身去，看着对面的墙，明确表示无可奉告。尼禄怒火中烧。拐弯抹角地试着“熟络一下”已经够尴尬的了，现在就这么被拒之门外，好像……就好像维吉尔根本不需要他一样。尼禄咬紧了牙。

“我明白了。让我再问一个问题，就当作替你们修点唱机的报酬吧。”

他想打破它。砸开父亲脸上冻结的表情，粉碎这种冰冷的克制，让封锁其中的情绪发泄出来，因为尼禄知道：维吉尔有能力做到这一点。

“说吧。”

“你什么都不知道吗？你连自己有个儿子都不知道？”

“是的。”

“如果你知道的话，会有什么不同吗？”

尼禄真想一头撞到墙上去，你个白痴！他被内心深处那个伤痕累累的脆弱男孩掌控了，就像在战斗中扔掉刀枪束手就擒，等待着答案。他恨不得朝自己开一枪来惹怒对方。干得漂亮。而维吉尔依旧沉默不语，双眼藏在自己筑起的冰墙背后。现在离开还不算太迟。可父亲突然张开了嘴，尼禄意识到为时已晚。

“会。但事情只会变得更糟。”

更糟？

“更糟？”

维吉尔正如他看起来那样直截了当，轻笑着说：

“你得明白，我们就是这样的人。”

“你会为了力量变得更疯狂吗？”

尼禄故作漫不经心地问。他无法构建一座彩虹城堡，那里爸爸会关心他的死活，在那里爸爸会想保护他。

“我说过了。我们就是这样的人。”

身体里有什么东西在颤抖。尼禄几乎咳嗽着吐出一口气，试图摆脱卡在肋骨间的那种感觉——希望毒害了他，一个被遗弃在孤儿院门口的孩子的杂乱祈祷突袭了他。那时，尼禄每天晚上都会向斯巴达祈祷，在每个操蛋的夜晚都会问他：‘为什么他们抛弃了我？因为不爱我吗？因为我是多余的吗？’。简直可恨。尼禄一度以为自己已经克服了这种痛苦，然而此刻，当他坐在父亲面前，感受着这一切，他才意识到，原来自己还是那个满心忿懑，因为外貌和出身受人鄙弃的小男孩。这个无限孤独的男孩，正准备抛下自己所有的骄傲，全力以赴地融入这个新建立的家庭。

“披萨来了！”

但丁拿着纸盒冲进了屋子。

上一次，维吉尔拒绝了用餐，可这次他没有。尼禄咀嚼着，拒绝思考刚才的那番谈话，一心放在热乎乎的食物上。然后他瞥了父亲一眼，发现维吉尔以不亚于弟弟的热情咬住了手上的披萨，这跟他讲究的外表和举止形成了强烈反差。

“魔界教人不要浪费食物。”显然是留意到了他观察的目光，斯巴达的长子开口道。

发现自己被逮了个正着，尼禄脸都红了，冒冒失失地抛出一句：

“魔界里有食物吗？”

“有其他恶魔。”

尼禄差点被但丁的笑声噎住了。

“吉尔，别吓着孩子。”

维吉尔对着弟弟笑了笑。

“我又没建议他去尝一尝。”然后他伸手又拿了一块披萨。

尼禄的咆哮被披萨堵在了嘴里，可他的好奇心不会为此闭嘴。吃恶魔的肉？这绝对不是一个正常人该经历的事。

它们尝起来是怎样的？

-TBC-


	6. 尼禄的杀戮盛宴

灼热的空气顺着喉咙流下，一如粘稠滚烫的焦油，灌满了他的肺部，把他的肺变成了沉重结块的烧焦肉屑。不要呼吸。尼禄拼命张开嘴吞咽着氧气，砂纸般的疼痛刮过喉咙，把他的嗓子变成了一口冒烟的锅炉。透过烈焰的蜃气，他看到，在被鲜血浸透的猩红土地上，一只巨大的手影正在逼近。‘不要移开视线，不要暴露软弱’。

世界被黑暗压垮了。

火花闪耀，尼禄醒了，他的脸正印在挡风玻璃上。妮可笑了，笑声让脑子里的鸣震愈发响亮：

“早上好，睡美人！”

猎人怒吼一声。每次做完这些梦，他总感觉无比的虚弱和消沉——这种恶心的感觉已经够烦了，妮可还不放过他。

“你什么时候才能学会把方向盘打直？”

“抱歉，公主，这是我唯一能给你的吻了。”

尼禄咽下来自朋友的愚蠢挖苦，跳下了车。

“滚吧，忙完了我就打电话给你。”

接着他故意狠狠摔上了门，他知道这能把他的搭档气个半死。妮可一脚踩下油门，在轮胎的轰鸣声中朝他大喊：

“你关门越用力，等下你就被恶魔扁得越惨！”

尼禄哼了一声，看着面包车在崎岖不平的道路上跳起舞来。

目的地是一个坐落于哥特式森林之中的小镇。这里荒无人烟，曾发生过一场集体歇斯底里，镇上半数人口屠杀了另一半，然后他们都自杀了。尼禄透过破碎的深色窗户往外瞧，上面挂着张牙舞爪的玻璃片，让尼禄又想起那些在他脑子里作乱的讨厌恶魔。空气中挤满了恶臭与喧嚷：

“斯巴达。”

“斯巴达之血。”

“叛徒。”

窃窃私语与哽哽的吠叫声从四面八方响起，而整一街区都风平浪静，只有血泊在他鞋底溅起。

“喂？大家都在哪儿？惊喜派对开不了啦，我知道你们在这。”

这座小城以野兽般的呼啸回应了他。吼叫道：

“叛徒的孽种。”

“杀了你。”

尼禄哑然失笑：

“好，来吧。来吧。”

嘲讽吞没了整片区域，一切变得如此寂静，以至于他能听到自己的话语在耳边回响。

沉默爆发。

小型恶魔从所有的缝隙和小巷里钻出，嚎哮着向他袭来，猎人咧嘴一笑张开双臂，仿佛要拥抱它们：

“来招待客人吧。”

这些弱小的乌合之众在刀刃一挥间便支离破碎了。尼禄大声打起哈欠，一遍又一遍地斩杀着没完没了的灰褐色敌军。

“斯巴达斯巴达斯巴达。”

巨蜥状的怪物闯进了臭气熏天的尸堆中。它们践踏着同类的尸体，爪子伸向猎人，大张的嘴巴喷着口水，哇啦哇啦着同一个名字：

“斯巴达斯巴达。”

绯红女皇咆哮着，斩破厚重的皮层，切出黑色的内脏。尼禄杀得一身脏污：从断肢中涌出的鲜血淋了他一脑袋，粘稠的浆液沾得满身都是。肾上腺素在他皮层下嘶鸣，每当年轻的猎人成功耍出一个漂亮的把戏，他都会兴奋得像个孩子。屠魔的感觉太爽了。蓝玫瑰的子弹将丑陋的鼻子撕裂，餍足的快感填饱了每一个细胞。一场杀戮的盛宴。尼禄把剑刃刺进坚硬的魔肉，直到剑柄，让厚实的外壳裂开。猎人知道，自己对血腥与暴力的渴望与体内的怪物之血不无关系。恶魔之血在他的耳朵旁、颅腔里、大脑中飙举电至般奔涌，在他的血管和肌肉脉动中，在他的皮肤下，在刀剑的打击与扳机的扣动中寻找出路。

这是件好事，对吧……？

很难在挥剑时刹住力度，但利刃没有碰到女孩白皙的脖子。她在这场屠杀中绽放出一片亮光。尼禄痛恨长得像人的恶魔——因为当它们的脸被子弹打得稀巴烂时，他抑制不住心中的狂喜，可他知道这是错的。尼禄知道人类也可以轻易被他杀死，而人类淌出的鲜血同样能满足他的渴望。之后，他以加倍的怒火击溃这些来自魔界的小卒，抵抗着本性，想要尽力救赎自己。他真的很讨厌这种恶魔。“女孩”轻启双唇，伸出手臂，喃喃道：

“到我这儿来，亲爱的，吻我，亲爱的，我会带你回家。”

空气中弥漫着热乎乎的玫瑰香气。当她站在剑锋下，甜蜜地唱起歌时，尼禄开了枪。

白色的恶魔沒入迷雾，藏于其后重塑自己的身体——猎人躲开了她爱抚的手。

“来嘛，亲爱的，我又不咬人。”

“我很怀疑。”

柔声轻笑激起一片波澜，一连串的枪声将其撕碎。一枪都没有击中，少女笑声依然。体内的怒意咬住他的静脉，沉沉低吼在他胸口震荡，挠得他喉头发痒。

“快点吧。赶时间呢。”

女恶魔在他面前突现，尼禄急忙闪避火热的触碰，冲着那张漂亮的脸蛋清空了整个弹夹。所有的子弹都穿过了几乎令把猎人呛死的白雾。他咳得嗓子生疼。

“操。”

尼禄急促地喘着气，闭上双眼，想象着自己被那怪物撕成碎片，一睁眼便身处地狱。那个被黑暗与血腥浸透的地方。

第一个念头：他马上会窒息，就像在那些梦里一样，他的肺会燃，烧扑通掉进肚子里；第二个念头——他将被这只巨手捏碎；第三个念头——这些思绪是属于他自己的，而不是来自（尼禄现在知道了）他父亲的絮语。猎人对上女恶魔那双狂热的眼睛。

“斯巴达的后裔。”她呼出他祖父的名字（想想都觉得奇怪），声音安静而悠然，抚摸着自己。尼禄感觉到脸颊和脖子上一阵黏糊糊的发热，手指不由自主地抓紧了绯红女皇。恶魔察觉了，低声说：

“没必要。你可以把剑捅到任何人身上，包括你自己，但它伤不到我。我很喜欢你，别给自己找麻烦。”她甜甜地轻声吟唱着，用温暖的手掌抚摸着他。“你还记得那只手吧。我会把你介绍给它的主人。他会很高兴的。”

尼禄捏紧她纤细的脖颈，女恶魔惊呼一声。

“我才不想要这种熟人。”

他在苍白的皮肤上加深了力度，听着她嘶哑的呼吸，看着她半张半阖的眼睛。一张惟妙惟肖的人脸，尼禄犹如复仇一般攫住了这具温热的躯体。

恶魔喘息着说：

“你现在在杀的是自己，或者其他人。”

尼禄不断告诉自己，那里面没有任何人。尼禄就是松不开手。猎人将圈在细脖上的手指攥得更紧，坚定地对自己低语，抚慰着自己的人性：这不是人类。否则他就无法逃脱了，那怪物会影响大脑。这是唯一的出路。没有人。更不可能是妮可。什么人都没有。他死死捏着骨头，也不知道是自己的关节还是恶魔的颈骨断了。但他只是更加使劲。紧张和愤怒挤压着他的内脏，他嘴里满是血腥味。他看到手指下浓密的卷发和黝黑的肌肤，但即使如此他也停不下来。地狱在黑暗中黯然，在无声的曲调中溃坍：

“哦我亲爱的，亲爱的，吻我，我会带你回家，回到属于你的地方。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者注：一开始我打算把这章独立出来，不过本文的剧情和之前的剧情有关，但你也可以把它当作一个新的故事: D


	7. 维吉尔的迷茫

维吉尔看不到字母：他盯着书本，强迫自己把音节和句子拼在一起，不让自己去思考。

维吉尔陷入了迷茫。

他不知道该如何在魔界之外生活。没有一个痛苦的目标，他该如何生活？不必分分秒秒为生存而战，他该如何生活？他迷茫，就像五岁那年被落在马路中间一样。

维吉尔猛地合上书，刺耳而响亮。但丁在椅子上晃着，睡得死死的。弟弟似乎很满足于这种温室花朵的生活。维吉尔摇摇头——不——他就是做不到。

高亢而迫切的电话铃声响起，一只手伸向阎魔刀：在魔界，任何锐响都预示着死亡，尤其是在你浑身放松的时候。但丁打了个哈欠，电话响个不停，叮叮叮叮叮，像个任性的孩子。最后它终于闭嘴了。但丁答道：

“Devil May Cry.”

他用手掌捂住了话筒，说：

“你明明可以接。”

维吉尔看着胞弟脸上厚颜无耻的笑容，掷出一句：

“你的事务所，你自己接。”

但丁的表情就像他七岁时，因为又一次恶作剧被母亲责骂时那样。一段突如其来的温暖记忆。

一个女人的声音从听筒里飞了出来，维吉尔认出了那是尼禄的大嘴巴朋友。他没故意偷听，但她聊起了新武器，信誓旦旦地说那是“一件真正的艺术品”。

但丁笑了：

“好好好。”

话筒快要炸了。

“尼禄跟我打赌输了，这一周他都得听我指挥。今天他会帮我送过去。”

“告诉他，我会给小费的。”

话筒在空中画出一道弧线，落在了杆子上。维吉尔心想这孩子太善良了（事实上他喜欢这一点），打开了书。

***

不到两个小时，尼禄便一身低气压地出现了。他戴着一条丑得引人注目的围巾，上面带有鲜红色的雪花。尼禄朝维吉尔点点头，走到但丁桌前，扔给他一个被枪械师精心包装过的白色盒子。

“你的礼物。”

但丁挂上他最“郑重其事”的微笑，递出几张钞票。

“给你的。”

“这算什么？”

“给你的小费。”

如果尼禄现在要杀了他，维吉尔绝不会插手——紧绷的沉默变成了笑声：

“别摆这幅臭脸，就当它是一份津贴吧。拿去拿去。你随便问问就知道，我可不是天天发钱的人。”

“我不要，你还是拿去给自己买些维生素吧，老头。”

“围巾很漂亮，对了，让我试戴一下吧，趁吉尔还被把它抢走。他快用眼神把它吃掉了。”

即使被“当场抓获”，维吉尔也移不开眼睛。这块五颜六色的布料……就像一根折断的骨头：你可以试着忽略它，但它会让你前功尽弃，让人情不自禁地关注它。

“我觉得你该也买一条。”

“你真贴心。”

尼禄看着他们俩，一个接一个，没有把谁盯太久，为了纠正眼下的荒唐局面，他进入了绝对保护姿态，炸毛似的吼道：

“不行。”

维吉尔抽了抽肩膀，焦虑的感觉（？）让步于身体的不适。他低头看着书本，却一个字母一个句子都读不进去。他想用一块布掩盖什么？显而易见的答案不由自主地鲜明起来。

但丁取笑道：

“你太小气了。”

“去你妈的，我还有三个地方要赶。”

尼禄逃也似的冲出了事务所，维吉尔不再纠结如何摆脱往日的噩梦而生活下去了，现在他满脑子都是红色和白色的毛线。

“他不会在藏吻痕吧？！”

维吉尔抬头看了眼激动地挥着手的弟弟，回答道：

“就算再慢，他身上的任何吻痕都应该在几分钟内愈合。”

绝对是了。

-END-


End file.
